RED CROSS CH1
by wolfprincess14
Summary: CASEY IS SICK AND LILY IS HIS NURSE
1. The begininng

CH.1 PRJF RED CROSS SUMMERY: Are fav little tiger is sick CXL

(JKP DEN)  
>Casey`s POV buzzzzzzzzzzzz ugh do I have to get up <em>and why is my head hurting so much it`s probablly nothing.<em> Casey come on! I heard Lilly say we have a early shift coming I said, I went to the bathroom to see if I looked as bad as I felt oh boy did I,my skin was pale and sweaty my cheeks flushed and red and I knew I had a fever hopefully I could play it off.

(Downstairs)

Ah nice of you to join us.**Finally** dude took you long enough Theo said angry sorry I said as normal as possable but RJ saw me flinch hmmmmmm Casey since your late your on clean-up I mouthed the words** thank you **to RJ he noded Casey are you ok? Fran asked fine then I coughed hard ok maybe not, you go lay down I think the last battel wiped you out happy to oblige bye then he headed up the stairs. Man he looks beat i know then we heard a *** THUD* **We raced upstairs to find Casey unconsious RJ call 911 I'll check his pulse then Casey gave a hacking cough but he was still unconsious their on there way ok Theo help me with Casey Fran close shop I dont think any of us will be working then the meds arived and took Casey away leaving me to stare at the spot were he once lay.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

We were all waiting for the docter to tell us whats wrong then the docter came DR. James ' Casey has a severe case of phenmoanuia we all were shocked is he going to be ok? I asked in tears he`s going to be **fine THANK GOD** me and Theo sceamed the nures gave us a WTH look and we just laughed come on Theo lets go tell Josh then we raced out the room. and came back with everyone would you like to see him yes I said come this way Lilly ok but when I got there Casey was as white as the full moon but he was awake amd thats all that mattered. " Hey Lill hey Case what happen he asked before i could think I hugged him and didnt want to let go um Lill your crushing me sorry its ok but tell me whats the last thing you rember I fell and that`s it um you passed out and scared us to death im Sorry he said he was about to burst into tears Casey whats wrong are you in pain do you want me to get the nurse no its just a bad memory ok he said in a tone that said _dont ask and drop it. _ok come on let`s go home id like that id like that alot. but I was still detremaned to see why Casey was so sad,

AT HOME

Casey you scared me so much then Fran tackeled me in a death hug Fran your hurting me I said sorry it`s ok come on free pizza ok we all were having fun but Casey fell asleep I got it I said and carried him upstairs


	2. The War Begins

CH.2 PRJF RED CROSS SUMMERY: Are fav little tiger is sick

Casey x Lilly

Lexi X Tony A/N I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS BUT THE OCS ARE MINE DONT HATE

(THEME SONG also for chapter 1)

A/N I make up words alot and I put my personality into the story in ceartin places so if the the charecters are OOC (Out of Charecter) thats why and I HAVE NO BETA

* * *

><p>(AT HOME Lilly's POV )<p>

I was watching Casey sleep I know what you're thinking **TOTAL STALKER** HA! you wish. I was making sure he was still breathing cuz all the fluid can catch his breath but I'm just glad he`s home. Then he woke up AHHHHHHHH**! **Casey what's wrong but nothing he was just coughing and didn't stop. Breath Casey breath good out good then a monster came on screen **RANGERS COME AND GET ME! **I was worried about Casey but we had to save the city.

***DI SHI`S LAIR***

AH The Red Ranger is sick he`ll be easier to take down especially with phenomnuia but don't you think we should wait for him to recover so your victory will be all the more satisfying Cammile asked. " You are correct my love but I want to see how long he can last. **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**(THE BATTLE)**_ (TO ASFGJKLHBLAH for inspiering me ;)_

Lilly lets go ok Casey Theo was already there and the battle began **JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED RELEASE THE TIGER WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER WITH THE SPEED OF A CHEETAH JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER WITH THE STEALTH OF A JAGUAR JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER**. "ARE YOU DONE _YET" _YEAH" THEN IT'S TIME TO **DIE! **WE THEN WENT JUNGLE MEGAZORD AND WE DEFEATED THE MONSTER. (LILLY TALKING) His breaths were labored, hoarse. The feeling in his chest was completely unbearable. He struggled to cry the name of someone, anyone, but as his breathing grew more rapid, his eyesight was fading. It wasn't long before blackness over took him, and he was out in the dark." **CASEY! NO!. **AND I SAW HIM PLUMMET TO THE GROUND. Come on Casey wake up so sick he mumbled I know. Theo call RJ will do. I'm here what's up Casey passed out I got him wait move him **SLOWLY **ok I got in the back with Casey his feet was facing the door and his head was on my lap and I was stroking his hair with affection his breathing was still off but we were getting him back home and I **MADE A OATH TO PROTECT CASEY AS LONG AS I BREATH.**

**(JKP DEN)**

Casey can you hear me no response RJ how are we going to get Casey inside without freaking out the customers I'm not sure. Then Casey bolted upright I got it. We went inside before Casey could collapse again we're here **HALLELUJAH BED! **then he ran to the bed HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CASEY YOU GOOF! Aren't I lovely lay down Casey, "Lay with me" ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm then I ran out of the room. _What did I say?. LILLY`S POV _**OMG DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!.**

(LATER THAT NIGHT Casey`s POV)

I felt so sick to my stomach but I didn't want to wake anyone but my stomach gave a hard fast churn and I raced to the bathroom and nobody heard me run** THANK YOU RANGER MASTERS. **And emptied my stomach **OH GOD OW!** Lilly then came in quite Casey I won't tell sorry he said rubbing his eyes it's ok shh relax Lill can you carry me I can't move. Sure come on as she guided me back I fell asleep Goodnight I heard her whisper then I was gone into dreamland.

(The next morning)

Casey was still sleeping so I wanted to do something special for him but what **Breakfast **perfect most important meal of the day I made him eggs and toast with hash browns with water. Case wake up I come with food I said in a chipmunk voice haha thanks Lilly your welcome just let me know when you're done. Then I started singing so did Casey **HE WAS GOOD**! Um am I interrupting something RJ asked no we said and we laughed but Casey was choking and coughing from the lack of air are you ok? I'm fine I have to get dressed for work don't worry Lilly I'll be down in a sec we were very apprehensive but we agreed to let Casey work. " Oh Casey are you feeling better Fran asked actually worse but there is no way no how I am making you guys take on the busy part of the day without me he said I smiled ok but if you ever want to take a break just tell us and we'll take over thanks Fran. Order up table 4 I bought a pepperoni pizza to table 4 and saw Josh (he's Casey's adopted little brother so to speak not literally though ) HEY JOSH!, CASEY! I put the pizza down and opened my arms for a super hug** AHRG**! Sorry it's ok I just never knew you were so strong big guy.

LILLY'S POV

It was so heartwarming to see Casey so happy when I heard the place go AWWWWWWWWW! When they saw Josh and Casey hug they knew about how Josh's dad walked out on him and his mom so Casey is the big bro Josh never had. Josh when's your birthday Casey asked Tomorrow he said ok would you like to help us tomorrow Casey asked can I make my own pizza yep can I have it named after me sure **AND **it can be one of our specials that right RJ said with a smile **YAY! **He gave me and RJ a huge hug THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE WELCOME! We responded with the same amount of enthusiasm I laughed at the sight I saw before me and went back to work. Hey Theo yeah Lilly can you help Casey sure he said slightly angry.

(**NO ONES POV)**

Hey Theo what Casey um can you take over my shift **NO! **ok then he put the pizza on the table where a bunch of girls Casey's age were sitting Thanks they said no problem he said his voice husky the girls noticed he was sick but they weren't offended in anyway what so ever they were actually swooned at the fact that even though he was sick he was still trying to help everyone knew, Casey went to the hospital and RJ told everyone why with permission from Casey of course' I'm sorry but um did your necklace break he asked girl number one " Yes she said sadly would you like me too fix it for you? " Really. Of course thank you after he fixed the necklace he said I'll check on you girls later enjoy. Then the girls gave ME a look of anger disbelief and disgust all in one. THEO! I heard RJ call he sounded mad.

(Convosation)

Yeah RJ you have to take over Casey's shift, He said he felt dizzy so he`s sleeping now and when I came out to the table Casey was serving they said you were very mean to Casey. "SO", SO **APOLOGIZE!, FINE!.**

(CASEY`S POV)

Why was Theo being so mean to me whatever then I fell asleep again. I was woke up by someone shaking me it was, Theo dude if you don't stop I will puke now please stop; Alright thanks anyway RJ is _**MAKING **_me apologize so sorry "it's ok but why are you so mad" I'm not telling ok then anyway is there anything I can do for you actually yes quit being a burden I was in shock Theo`s voice was as cold as ice and as hard as stone I just nodded my head meekly. Good he said then he left.

(LATER THAT NIGHT LILLY`S POV)

I went to the bathroom cuz I to forgot to brush my teeth and when I went in Casey was vomiting his entire stomach I got down on my knees and rubbed his back and also noticed he was crying thanks he said and I'm so sorry you had to see that, I wanted to cry I was actually; did I do something Lilly no its just you are being so sweet about this and it makes me cry that you're hurting aw Lilly come here he stood up then gave me a big hug. Casey why were you crying Theo said I was a burden THEO! IS SO DEAD! later Lilly you and me have to get to bed and I promised Josh he could help me in the kitchen and I never go back on my word ok Casey but after we close THEN I get to kill Theo right yep ok then we left the bathroom and went to bed.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Hey Josh I said HEY! HAHA I laughed he was so happy I was happy to give him that much joy without doing anything we made the pizza and had alot of fun and stuffed ourselves.

Casey thank you very much for THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER. Your welcome little buddy now what are we going to call this masterpiece I said wiggling my eyebrows how about CJ`S Pizza ok but what does the C stand for Casey of course Josh you made my day really he asked yep I replied.

(Later that day)

Lilly you can kill Theo now ok. THEO! yeah RUN AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! and she tackled him to to the ground LILLY WHAT THE HECK! YOU CALLED CASEY A BURDEN HOW COULD YOU!. YOU **WHAT! **RJ BOOMED LIlly go out with Casey for a while I'll give you money to see FOOTLOOSE and buy popcorn and everything thanks RJ but he was cut off Casey your too modest now go have fun. **(AN FOOTLOOSE IS A MOVIE I WANT TO SEE) **Casey was trying not to attract attention because of the cough he has but he couldn't hold it anymore and started to cough harshly causing people to back away scared except for a girl about our age light brown hair she rubbing Casey`s back trying to calm him giving the crowd a death glare you ok? Y-yeah do you and your friend want to sit with me were gonna see the same movie anyway sure we said. My name is Alex what's yours Casey this is Lilly hey I said then Alex pulled me aside "you go girl you have got one heck of a boyfriend but ask if he has a friend for me haha ok yay Thanks Lilly. What are you guys talking about oh nothing then we went in. That was awesome I know what do you think Casey it was awesome I'm weird I'll like a movie no matter what, HAHAHA we all bursted out laughing. Hey Alex give us your number after we exchanged numbers we went home.

(**DEN)**

That was so FUN! Casey said I know I had a blast well night Lilly night Case.

(Casey`s pov)

The next morning I was awake before everyone so I setted up shop for RJ and made food for everyone. **HEY EVERYBODY SOUP`S ON COME ON! " **_COMING THIS BETTER BE GOOD CASEY I_ HEARD_ THEO SAY**. WOW WHO MADE THIS**! EVERYONE`S MOUTH WAS HANGING OPEN I did I said dig in. _You didn't have to do this oh contrare I do now eat and we did.

(RJ`S POV)

I wanted to spend some time with everyone but I need Casey to rest what to do? ... **MOIVE NIGHT! **Perfect then I went to tell everyone"Um RJ why are you so hyper Casey asked laughing at my PJ`s they had bunnies" Because I said laughing with him I knew I looked funny were doing a movie night **YEAH! **We high-fived now get ready guys ok RJ we said. Casey was wearing a red tiger T-shirt and black sweatpants with a matching red and black hoodie. Nice Casey" Thanks Lilly I LOVE your T-shirt and PJ`S they look awesome The shirt said _IF YOU READ ME SO WELL I MUST BE A BOOK BUT I AM A BOOK THAT YOU CANNOT CHECK OUT_ on the back it said UNLESS YOUR MISTER RIGHT. " Ok what is this complement eachothers PJ`s day shut up Theo he was being nice unlike you. Relax Lilly lets just have fun and ignore him, we can get payback when I am better promise I asked DEAL and we shook on it. Ok who gets to choose Casey you can choose Um Percy Jackson WHY NO WAY! that movie sucks Theo said"So sue me for loving greek mythology I just might he said oh yeah you and what army me and Lilly replid Theo was silent and all I could hear was Casey wheezing Casey do want some water RJ asked yes please thanks RJ. As we were watching Casey started to sweat alot then when the movie was over Casey was asleep. RJ I think Casey caught a cold on top of everything maybe.

(Casey`s POV)

ACHOO! I sneezed Bless you Lilly said oh hey Billy wudz up nothing she said I blew my nose hoping it didn't,t sound weird haha Lilly was laughing whats so funny Lill nothing I was just thinking of Theo in a clown suit HAHAHAHA! I was laughing so hard I was coughing. Relax Casey I CAN'T he said coughing painfully it lasted 5 minutes and Casey passed out. **RJ! CALL A AMBULANCE CASEY'S UNCONSUISE.**

**(THE HOSPITAL)**

The report was listed on Casey.

**NAME: **Casey Rohdes

**GENDER: **Male

**AGE: 16**

**BIRTH: 12/25/1996**

Casey will be fine but not alot of action he needs rest ok we said can we take him home sure thank you and we left with Casey.

(AT HOME) (Lilly`s POV)

Hey guys im so sorry I scared you Casey said he looked so scared Casey was burning up with a fever as he said this he was swaying also, then for no reason Theo started yelling,**YOU SHOULD BE YOU DON`T DESERVE TO BE OUR LEADER!** Then Casey ran out the door into the cold night air with tears running down his face,

Casey`s POV

I ran into the forest and sat by the river crying and I had a flashback

***FLASHBACK WARNING CONTAINS A VERBALLY ABUSED CASEY NOTHING TO BAD) BOLD CASEY** _ITALIC Dad _

_YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A SON WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! MR. ROHDES YELLED AT 10 YEAR OLD CASEY_

**DADDY I`M SORRY CRIED CASEY I DIDN`T MEAN TO FAIL THE TEST**_ YOU BETTER BE YOU PEICE OF TRASH NOW LEAVE ME BE!_

**YES SIR, AND CASEY LEFT HIS FATHER`S SIGHT.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then someone was calling my name it was RJ R-J-J-J RJ I said shaking in fear and cold CASEY he yelled and ran over to me. RJ I don`t feel good can we leave sure Casey lets go.

(BACK HOME)

Casey was just sitting by the fireplace trying to get warm. He looked awful then he started coughing up mucus it wasn`t pretty but I can`t let Theo get away with this causing this to Casey SO TIRED he said with pain and I took Casey to his room too sleep.

(Lilly`s POV)

He was _CRYING _That was not like him Case whats wrong he just ran he looked really sick and what came next just broke my heart he was vomiting what was left and he was shaking Casey shh just sit your ok m sorry he said its ok are you ok now I think so but I can`t move ok Casey I'v got you but he was already asleep in my arms.

(RJ`s POV)

When I came upstairs Lilly was asleep on Casey`s chest so I coverd them with a quilt and let them sleep. But I took a picture first they were so cute and I AM THEIR **MASTER** saying this ahh young love so sweet then I left.

(FRAN`S POV)

was talking to RJ " Hey RJ is Casey better"Nah but he`s getting there though; Ok but im worried for him we all are well execpt for Theo. Forget him how about we make him somthing that can actully stay down sounds good to me and me and RJ made lunch for Casey and Lilly just cuz she deserve some since she is taking such good care of Casey.

(RJ`S POV)

Up and at em guys "Huh what Casey said here you go me and Fran made it for you aw thanks RJ no problem eat as much as you can and we will save the rest for later. Ok

(Lilly`s POV)

Hey Casey wanna have a Disney movie marathon oh Lilly you had me Disney I am so in I was the youngest in my family so I would watch Disney Movies and plug in my headphones into the tv to drown out my mom and dad anyway Thank you then Casey gave me a kiss on the cheek I was pretty sure he didn,t want me to get sick. Aw your welcome. Then we had our marothon while eating the best of both world`s.

Casey`s POV

The next thing I knew I was singing and dancing Lilly was dancing and singing with me it was so fun but I felt like I was being watched RJ had a video camra he was RECORDING US Casey you sing great were having a chartiy event for kids with cancer wanna do it he asked hopful I COULD,NT say no he took such good care of me this is the LEAST I COULD DO sure ok. I was gunna sing Burn the Night Away by There For Tomorrow (SO GOOD CHECK THEM OUT) I was practicing when I had a coughing fit and to me it sounded really wet and it was ratttling in my chest which only made it hurt more OW I rasped well better stop for today then I started to scream my lungs were on fire AHHHHHHHHH!.

MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP I SCREAMED.

(LILLY`S POV)

I heard Casey scream when I found him he was on the ground clutching his chest g-et ice I stuck the ice on his bare chest (well toned and chizzled I may add) It melted right away Ok Casey help me get your clothes off you need a ice bath " Promise to leave on my boxers"I PROMISE.

(THE BATHROOM)

When Casey went in the ice water he sighed with releif. "Thank you he said your welcome.

(Later That Day)

Casey are you ok RJ asked I think so Lilly told me what happened oh how lovely don`t worry I`m not mad oh ok. RJ can you tell me if my chest sounds wet cuz I think it does I just wanna make sure that I'M not crazy"Sure when I was listiening to his chest it did sound really congested it does Casey. " RJ yes Casey? Then he asked a question of such innocence "Will I get better he asked it with the inocince of a five year old holding a puppy of coruse you will pal come on let`s watch something. RJ? yeah? I love you guys so much thank you you and master Mow were and are the closest I have to a dad please don`t ever leave then he fell asleep with his head on my lap. He looked so at peace and so fragil and innocent I was so happy that he not only thought of me as his master but as his father to and I WOULD MAKE SURE NO ONE **WILL EVER HURT HIM AGAIN.**

**(**Theo`S POV)

Yeah I was mean to Casey so what he took Lilly from me and he`s getting all the attetione Casey this Casey that it drives me crazy ARAGGGGGGGGGGG! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO.

(LILLY`S POV)

Later Casey came in while we were training he was wering sweatpants and a hoddie. RJ "Yeah? " Can I work on my balance at least so i`m not board to death. "Sure thank you he said. Hey what`s up guys Casey asked nothing much RJ can me and Casey spar a bit OK as long as he tells us when to stop will do Casey said.

(Later that night Casey and Lilly )

WHEW! that was fun Casey said wiping the sweat off his forhead with his hand "Yeah it was I said with a happy response

Then Casey looked really sick uhg ok man my stomach is killing me" Hey its ok just sit he whimpered in pain shh I said rubbing his head and he fell asleep.

(Dominick`s Pov) (YEAH I ADDED HIM HE`S A NEW CHARECTER :)

Case looked awful ever since I joined the Rangers Casey has never been sick _ever _and he`s like my little brother I wanna watch out for him and I will if he lets me Ohh Casey what am I going to do with you. Then I heard him coughing and I raced as fast as possible. Hey its ok Casey its Dominick then Casey buried his head in my chest as if I was his life line Dom Im scared its ok I'll protect you no one hurts my little brother come on lets watch the I'm Not Fat I'm Fluffy comedy guy ok Casey said with a smile. We were laughing ourselves to death Oh my g-g-gosh Casey said I loved the _NO PICKACHU KNOWS EVERYTHING _RJ came in you like that too he said laughing yep. Come on dinner time guys kay I'll meet you there he said then Casey gave Dom a huge hug thank you he said your welcome come on lets go. As we ate Casey looked like he saw a ghost you ok `im fine he said are you sure actually I feel like I`m being watched. Nah I don`t think so cuz we`ll protect you. You guys rock.

(Later thsat Night Casey`s POV)

We were playing Dance Dance Revolution five way Me and Lilly VS RJ and Dom then I beat RJ now it was Me and Lilly VS Dom and Theo then the words WINNER WINNER TEAM 1 WINS flashed on the screen **BOO YA! **Me and Lilly fist pumped. Good game we said,Thanks you to well good night me and Lilly called,NIGHT Then I went to sleep.

(The next day)

It was pretty quiet so we had a NCIS marathon all of us Fran too all wraped in blankets and pillows we made a bed on the floor and got popcorn and drinks it was a mini movie theater. Gibbs is funny Casey said yeah so is Tony Lilly said. Ah I would love a Gibbs headslap really?... Theo said hmmm... then **SLAP! OW!**

THEO WHAT! he wanted a head slap grrrr. Theo you suck Casey said OW YEP that`s gonna leave a mark. Meanie Lilly said sticking out her tounge no worries

Lill WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE MWHAHAAHA! HAHA nice evil laugh why thank you Casey said. TICKLE ATTACK! me and Lilly were rolling then Lilly was gonna fall AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Then Casey caught me Superman style he was inches from my face I could feel his hot breath on my neck which sent shivers down my back which only made him hold me cloeser.

(Casey`s POV) As I held her close I could smell her shampoo Honey and Strawberry on her sun kissed locks I felt her shiver so I held her cloeser little did I know that I caused them and that they were good. My legs were weak so I set her down in her previous spot and I sat next to her. Lilly my voice was dry and raspy I attempted to clear it by clearing my throat which caused a coughing spell. Black spots danced in my eyes Lilly must have knowen somehow cuz the next thing I knew was a firm yet oh so gentel hand was hitting my back and a straw pressed to my lips the cool liquid trickeled down my throat. Thanks no problom Then RJ pressed play/rewind and we continued where we left off on NCIS. We had a lot of fun Im pretty sure I fell asleep on her sholdure.

(LILLY`S POV)

He`s so sweet so I gave him a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep to.

(DOM`S POV) I was so happy to see Casey get better but I was even more happy that Casey and Lilly are getting together atta boy tiger go get her.

(JKP DEN THE NEXT DAY)

Casey seemed to have gotten worse over night "I,M SICK OF BEING SICK IT SUCKS! " I know it does suck RJ agreed but you can barely stand which scares me very much and NOTHING scares me. Then Casey was coughing extramly deep and sounded manly and rough a little to manly and rough for my liking. WOAH OW! RJ I think we should see a DR. Casey said good idea i'll drive you thanks RJ.

(**AT THE DR**) Ah yes I see the problem your chest is hevily congested take this inhaler and use it before bed and your chest will be loser in the morning thank you sir and we left. Hey RJ the snow is dancing hey your right it does look like its dancing RJ YOUR THE BEST. Thanks Casey now lets go home.

**(BACK HOME)**

Casey what do you want to watch CAPTIN AMARICA PLEASE OK YAY! ha your insane "is that a good thing? hahaahaa! yes its a good thing. So what do you like um i don't know. I like a lot of things. Ok but would you like to dance later of course my love he replid. My LOVE does he mean that then James Blunt I'll Be Your Man came on and then Casey got up and started to dance with me. What are you doing I asked "Um trying to make you happy AWWWWWWWWW! THANK YOU. Then I kissed his cheek. Then he griped his chest in pain AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CASEY! CAN,T BREATH he gasped and fell into oblivion. CASEY! CASEY! **CASEY! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! RJ CALL 911 **His breath quickened and he woke up RJ HE'S AWAKE "OK. Then Casey flipped to his feet and burst out of the door.

**(CASEY`S POV) **

**DIE SHI! IM COMING YOU JUST WAIT! **I screamed with a burning fury. Casey RJ screamed RJ I had a vision that DIE SHI was going to kidnapp Lilly help me please I will just stay calm he said zen like ok. As I lay trying to figure this out it became more and more confusing.

**(FLASHBACK) ITALIC BOLD DIE SHI **NORMAL CASEY

_**OH COME ON DON,T YOU HAVE ANYMORE FIGHT I'D THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE MORE FUN.**_YOU GIVE ME NO REASON HE SAID _**OH REALLY NOW THEN WHAT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE FLOWER LILLY **_ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH I RETORTED _**NO JUST YOU!** _THEN HE TOOK AWAY LILLY AND SHE FADED INTO NOTHING CASEY I HEARD A WISPER THEN NO MORE.

AHHHH! LILLY! "What Casey" Oh **THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!** Then for some reason I hugged her and didn't want to let go. Casey can't breath here. Oh sorry he rubbed his head sheepishly. Rangers DIE SHI is attacking lets go! Im going to meet you there said Casey ok.

(Casey's POV)

I HAVE TO PROTECT HER EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.

(AT THE BATTLE)

Oh Red Ranger come out come out where ever you are I have Lilly. **LET HER GO! **Ah nice of you to join our little game. Then he attacked Casey attacked head on I have never seen him fight so hard then I reliezed HE'S FIGHTING FOR **ME. **He used every ounce of power he had and knocked DIE SHI out and then the Rinshee took him away. Casey then fell to the ground. Woah Casey you ok Dom asked as he catched him 'Im good I think just dizzy come on lets go.

(JKP)

Josh was there for some reason he handed us a card Casey read it at loud

_Dear Casey_

GET BETTER QUICK YOUR STARTING TO SCARE ME AND I **KNOW YOUR THE RED RANGER **

GET BETTER SOON

PS. I WON'T TELL..

I promise Casey I won't tell ok Josh I trust you just be careful. K BIG BRO BYE he yelled as he ran home. AWWWWWWWW! HE CALLED YOU HIS BIG BRO SO SWEET! Lilly squealed. Then Casey grabbed the counter like he was going to fall. Hey you ok asked a voice I turned and saw Alex Hey whats up? Casey you won't believe this what? I asked trying to hold back a cough, IM YOUR SISTER! ARE YOU FOR REAL! he screamed uh how do I put this she pretends to think...DUH! YEAH I AM! awesome yay he yelled jumping up and down then picked Alex up and twirled her in the air. Lilly isn,t this great YEP I yelled with joy everyone was smiling well expect Theo. RJ WASUP he gave her a hug and a fist pound WELCOME TO THE JKP FAMILY! we yelled Alex you know you have the spirt of the TIGER/WOLF I can have two she asked with amazement yep because you have the qualities of both and you will be leader along with Casey he finished. Alex just stood there her mouth a perfect O. YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT? No I have 2 words HELL YES HELL TO THE F**ING YES.(I KNOW ITS OC BUT I JUST MAKE IT AS I GO) Then Casey didn't look so hot and he fell Woah gotcha Alex said as she caught Casey sorry he whispered guess I'm not a good bro am I? she answered with one word **BULL! I HAVE NO PARENTS **YOU **ARE MY FAMILY** YOU Will** NEVER LISTIN TO THE LETTERS N-E-V-E-R **BE A BAD BROTHER ACTUALLY YOUR MY HERO CUZ YOU SAVED ME FROM BEING ALONE. She said firmly now lets go to bed I'm sleepy K. Then both of them walked upstairs to bed.

(Lilly's POV)

I APPROVE OF HER I thought and went to sleep.

(Lexi's POV) (MY NICKNAME)

I wanted to train so I set my alarm to 5AM. Then fell asleep.

(5am)

I woke up thanks to my alarm soldier girl by cymphoniquie blasted in my ears then got to training

HIYA! I yelled and did some moves in midair and landed perfectly I heard Clapping it was RJ"You did that Arielle Summersault perfect and you landed on A roundhouse kick I knew I chose you for the right reason. Thanks RJ your the best. I then heard a hacking cough and then someone being sick "You think its...? "Yep come on RJ lets see if he's ok. Casey was leaning his head on the cool tile trying to catch his breath. Hey you ok I asked Im good he said YOU SPEAK LIES m ok your right then he stood but was shaky "you good? "Yeah come on I wanna go to sleep sure I said and me and RJ walked with Casey back to bed.

The next day Feb-13 was marked on my phone it was Lexi's Birthday (YES REAL) Lexi" Yeeezz she said happily HAPPY BIRTHDAY! THANK YOU! We had a party and then we fell asleep. (Lexi's POV) The next day my friend Tony gave me a teddy bear. AWWW he's so Cute he looked: (Tony)

(HIS BIO) (BOTH CAN SING AND DO SPORTS)

(NAME: TONY SHADE

(AGE: 16

(Hair: LIGHT BROWN

(EYES: GREY/SILVER

(SKIN: SAME AS CASEY

(HIGHT: SAME AS CASEY.)

(NAME:LEXI HALE)

(AGE: 16)

(HAIR: LIGHT BROWN)

(EYES: ELECTRIC BLUE)

(SKIN: SAME AS LILLY)

(HIGHT: SAME AS TONY)

Ya like he asked"Yep me like. RJ? " what animal spirit does Tony have? Lion/Wolf strong and smart he will be the black Ranger. AWSOME WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK "YES Tony welcome to the Power Rangers. Then the alarm went off Come on Lex lets go fight bring it on!.

(DIE SHI) (PLOT TWIST MWHAHAHA!:)

NOOOOOOOOOO! MORE RANGERS! GO SCORPION AND COBRA and MAKE ME STRONGER BY FILLING THEM WITH FEAR!"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! MASSSSSTER!.Then the alarm went off. Come on Lex lets go kick butt "YOUR ON RACE YA THERE! she ran like a bullet oh yeah bring it

(THE BATTLE) Casey to me)

**JUNGUL BEAST SPIRT UNLEASHED REALESE THE TIGER AND WOLF **Lexi yelled and then she morphed her suit was Red and Silver slashes on the side she had a red skirt and silver slash marks with a Tiger on the front and a Wolf on her back. I howled like a Wolf and my bike was in front of me It was Red and Silver **HEY UGLY! STEP AWAY FROM THE KIDS NOW****! "**_WHAT ARE **YOU **GONNA DO PRINCESS"DO YOU REALLLY WANNA KNOW? "YEP"YOUR FUENARL DUMB ASS! _and thats all she wrote I said as the monster blew up. WOAH LEXI THAT WAS EPIC I turned and all the guy's mouths were hanging open "um haha thanks, I was really freaked and yet at peace with who I was I was a Power Ranger. Lets get pizza PIZZA YAY YAY then I jumped on Tony's back TO JUNGUL KARMA PIZZA HOLD ON! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! I probably looked stupid but didn't care. HAHA look at the retard said some random guy said"**HEY LEXI IS NOT RETARDED** Casey and Tony screamed in unison. Come on guys its not worth it Lex your my sister and I want to defend you. Thanks Case.** WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE.** Tony yeah Casey" I APROVE OF YOU TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY LITTLE SIS"OK. Aww thank you then I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

(AT JKP)

We were all working and Enchanted by Taylor Swift came on and Lexi and Tony started to sing

Lyrics:

(LEXI)

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

(TONY)

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

(TONY AND LEXI)

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

(LEXI)

This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you

(TONY AND LEXI)

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

(TONY AND LEXI)

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

(TONY AND LEXI)

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

(EVERYONE'S POV)

**HOLY SHIT! THERE AMAZING** We all bursted into cheers guys were whistling and everyone was yelling.

(Lexi and Tony's POV _ITALIC LEXI _NORMAL TONY** BOLD FOR REALIZING THERE FEELINGS ** )

_As I sang I looked into his eyes OH his sweet stormy eyes I fell in love with them WAIT! DID I JUST SAY IM IN LOVE WITH HIM?_ ** OH MY GOD IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FREIND TONY SHADE!**

HER EYES there like Electric orbs I LOVE THEM HOLD UP! DID I JUST SAY I LOVE HER? HOLY LORD **I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FREIND LEXI HALE!**

**SCORE!** RJ WERE YOU **RECORDING US **YEPS BYE-BYE RJ! AHHHHH YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU!. Lexi I wanna help said Tony ok on my mark 1 2 **3! **AHHHHH! GOTCHA RJ! OK YOU WIN! YAY! Come on lets finish our shifts K lets go. Hey Casey wanna have some bro sis bonding time later? "OK "COOL!.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

What do you wanna watch? hm I don't know how about ... I KNOW! TWITCHES 1,2 that is If you don,t mind? "NAH I don't mind YAY YOUR THE BEST!. I sitting on Casey's lap rest ing my head in the crook of his neck watching the movie. His head was on mine and we both watched the movie. After the movie I fell asleep with me and Casey in the position we were in. Then I was seated on the couch "Weird last I remember I was on Casey's lap. Then I heard someone empty their stomach I raced to the sound Casey was on all fours dry heaving. Casey you ok? yeah sorry didn't mean to wake you. It's ok can you stand?"I think so he tried and failed but I caught him before he fell again lets get you to bed. Stay with me? ok buddy.

(TONY'S POV)

** IM A POWER RANGER! **When I went upstairs Casey and Lexi were cuddling I covered them with a quilt and then took a pic on my IPHONE and left.

(Theo) Hm Casey's sis is ok I shouldn't be mean to her she didn,t do anything to me I'll go apologize.

I went upstairs Casey was with Lilly at the store,She was dancing to Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down. I cleared my throat to make my presence known "**HOLY SHIT! THEO NOT COOL BRO! **Um ok so um... **IM SO SO SO SOOOOO! SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. **" Ok here's the deal 1. Say sorry to Lilly and my Brother. 2. be nice "**NO I REFUSE TO SAY IM SORRY TO THAT ARROGANT LOSER! NO!_ YOU _Listen if you don't apologize I SWARE! I WILL BREAK YOU IN HALF!.** and she left me there speechless.

(DOM'S POV)

I found Lexi and Tony skating THEY WERE TEARING IT UP! WOHOOO! AWESOME! GUYS "AW YAY I FEEL AWSOME NOW HAHA. Lexi was being random and in all honesty it was funny that Theo gets super pissed but then again this is Theo what do you expect."Dommy Dom Dom guess what what? I asked laughing at the nickname man where does she get this stuff,MOOOOOOOOO! IM A COW! OK THATS FUNNY! me and her were rolling and we had tears in our eyes AND our sides hurt how much funnier this could get well you tell me cuz I sure as Hades don't know (PJO FAN 4LIFE PERCY JACKSON OLYMPIANS FAN WOOT WOOT) Whats going on said a pissed voice AH SPEAK OF DEVIL AND HE COMES me and Dominick were hysterical. Whats so funny Fran asked Lexi's random personality why thank you I take that as a compliment. Hey lets watch GLEE "YAY I LOVE GLEE Lilly and Fran said at the same time.

(30 minutes later)

LILLY FRAN AND LEXI )

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLLLY SHIT! WILL IS DAMN GORGEOUS!

Then the door burst open **WHERE'S THE ROBBER!** Casey was holding a frying pan "Case were fine "um ok if you say so. "HAHA DID YOU SEE MY BRO'S FACE IT WAS PRICELESS! we laughed and then went back to work. I AM BOOOOARD! Lexi groaned "well go stand in a fire and **DIE **said Theo then something happened I never expected but then they yelled **I REGRET NOTHING! **then **POP BOOM POW** were the sounds of Theo being punched and kicked by Casey and Tony. DUDE NEVER EVER EVER INSULT HER. OH WOW Tony Casey thank-you. **YESS MY BROTHER AND BEST FREIND ARE BADASS! WAHOO! **Then Lexi was having so much fun dancing around then Dom and Lilly joined "hey if you can't beat it then...JOIN IT laugher filled the air in JKP for the rest of the night.

(Later Lexi's Thoughts ITTALIC)

_As I saw the storm winds whip the rain like a Cyclone all I could think of was, **I WANT TO KISS ANTHONY JAMES DEAN SHADE! **"_Hey Lex whatchya thinkin about Lilly asked I turned in surprise "Um well... Ok IWANNAKISSTONYBUTI'MSCAREDI'LLSREWOURFRENDSHIP I said really fast I can't understand Lexo I WANNA KISS TONY BUT I'M SCARED I'LL SCREW OUR FRIENDSHIP. Ahh I see I am the same with Casey "Hey I have a idea you and me bring Tony and Casey and we kiss them at the SAME TIME. I like it. Then the boys came in"COME LADIES AND SEE SOMETHING AWESOME. I have a better we dragged the boys outside. Wha"Shh **1 **said Lexi **2 **said Lilly **3! **and **SMASH **Lilly and Lexi kissed the boys Lily kissed Casey Lexi kissed Tony and **THEY KISSED BACK! WOW! **Said the breathless boys. Come on lets head in Ok. They went inside with smiles.

HEY yeah guess what Fran "What? " we kissed FINALLY screamed Dom DOUCH! DONT SCARE ME YOU MEANIE! SOWWY YOUR FORGIVEN YAY! Dom guess what"what sexy Lexi **MOVIES MOO IM A DUCK **"Casey man your sis is a riot I don't laugh for just anyone but man oh man she's got me in stitches. "THANK YOU THANK YOU I WILL BE HERE FOREVER. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA the boys were rolling they were laughing so hard. Then the lights went out... CRACK BOOM lightning and thunder sounded AHHHHHHHH! STORM BAD E-E-EVIL AHHHHHHHHH Lexi Shhhhh it's ok your safe then she passed out CATCH HER then darkness fell and so did she.

(Later)

Is she ok? shhhh she's waking up "UGH Can someone please tell me why all violent things are having the ultimate battle in my head. You passed out " m kay goodnight. Then she fell asleep. ONLY HER ONLY SHE COULD BE OK WITH THIS laughed Tony"YEP Atta girl Lexi Casey whispered in her ear she smiled in her sleep and Casey and Tony fell asleep next to her.

Everyone was on edge like they are waiting for something bad to happen then a man came in...**BANG! *THUNK* **Someone fell and the lights went out.

(LEXI'S POV)

I woke up and Tony was bleeding in his shoulder it was a deep graze but it didn't damage the bone. Tony wake up come on NOT FUNNY DUDE WAKE UP! TONY TONY TONY!. "mgrhf MOOOM! don't wanna wake up 5 more minutes. Tony I LOVE YOU he woke up immediately love you to sweet girl. come on lets get you cleaned up. Tony guess what "What? I AM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"All I have to say is DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE VERRY SEXY CAN I HAVE YOU"LULZ Dude you have me already and me like pervy Tony. ;) ha you sent me a winking smily EPICNESS "I KNOW RIGHT! "I watched them they really love each other and the day they marry I will be happy knowing I gave my sister to a good man. FLASH MOB then the song SEXY AND I KNOW IT CAME ON everyone was doing it police to haha my dream is complete Free PIZZA FOR ALL HUZZUHA she held a branch up like a sword. YAY my sister is just WOW haha she was dancing and singing. RJ you recording OH YEAH she had a huge smile on her face. IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT ;D was the banner she made. CASEY AND TONY ARE SEXY ;D LULZ "ALL I SAY IS I LOVE MY SISTER YAY! :D "SHE'S AWESOME ;D AGAIN YAY I LOVE MY FAMILY. 3 She sent that all over JKP. :D

(Later Lexi's POV )

We were training well not Casey he still really sick he almost passed out on me earlier, God he scared the bananas outta me yes I said bananas so what HIYA! (**SWOOSH**) (PUNCH) "Lexi you are really getting good RJ "YEAH"BE MEH DADDY PLEASE. There was dead silence Then RJ said '**YES** "YAY. Im a POWER RANGER LIKE A BOSS haha kid you must be on something "nope just hyper OOOH LETS WATCH DISNEY MOVIES "Casey she is you in a girls body "I know I am cuz Casey is HOOOOTTTTT,TONY IS SEXXXXXXY AS HELL, RJ is FINE Dommy is YUMMMY HOTTT And Theo ...MEH wait that's mean ok he's cute. And you Lexi asked Casey with a laugh "me I'm UGLY LILLY IS A BEAUTIFUL GIRL "**YOU ARE NOT UGLY WHO TELLS YOU THIS **Casey yelled "ummm me?. I NEVER seen a Disney movie "**OMFG TONY AHHHHHHHH WE _HAVE_ TO FIX THAT! TO THE TV! (INSERT BATMAN THEME SONG FROM** **1966) (let me just state I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE THIS IN A STORY AND DO IT IN REAL LIFE COME BOY WONDER TO THE STORY:) **

(Later DIE SHI LAIR ) hm I MUST KIDNAPP THE GIRL GO! SHARKFANG "yes my lord. "But if I may suggest may I have some fun "by all means go ahead BUT YOU MUST RETURN THE GIRL WITH NO MORE THEN PYCHICAL INJURES ARE WE CLEAR "Yes Sir and thank you I am off.

(JKP Casey's POV )

Lexi was singing a song she wrote called Dark Side (NOTE ALL CREDIT GOES TO KELLY CLARKSON)

There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<p>

Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<p>

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>It can become<br>A few give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<p>

Will you love me? ohh  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know that we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<br>Even with my dark side?

So will you? I was about to answer but the alarm interrupted me"Lets go.

(AT THE BATTEL)

Come on Rangers show me what you got "Oh you wanna see what I got well here you go CYBER BLADE HEYA "Lexi was fighting the hardest I have ever seen her fight then the monster knocked Tony off the edge of the cliff"**NO TONY! **Then she dove off the cliff and caught him once she was able to reach him she then threw him towards RJ and Dom who caught him but she fell to the earth and she demorphed her body wasn't moving then the monster teloported to her and took her away.

(CASEY'S POV)

**LEXI NO! RJ LET ME GET HER LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO** Casey had tears streaming down his face and fell to his knees and then ran to a trashcan and became sick and just about drop dead but he was staggering "come on Casey let me help you said Lilly "Thanks and I am sorry. " Nothing to be sorry for come on lets get outta here.

(DIE SHI)

"Ah you have bought her good now go make this town shake in fear "LET ME GO DIE SHI OR DO YOU NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO FACE ME ONE ON ONE" HA child you cannot beat me even if your brother was with you"**CASEY DO'NT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! YOU CREEP! "**Come now I won't hurt your brother...MUCH hahaha ,then he disappeared. I howled and hoped my animal spirt could warn Casey in time hopefully ...

(Casey's POV Dream Sequence Casey normal Lexi Italic)

I went to sleep and hoped this was all a bad dream

* * *

><p>(DREAM) (<strong>WARNING SECOND QUESTION IN QUESTION 3 IS A TOUCHY SUBJECT)<strong> (Yes i know 4 questions but the second part was part of the altogether question make sense probably not)

"Huh where am I?"

"Casey_ its me Lexi I'm ok but you HAVE TO LISTIN TO ME Jarred is planing something VERY DANGEROUS YOUR IN GREAT_ DANGER"

Arn,t we always? "ANYWAY LET THE BASTERD COME NO ONE TAKES MY LITTLE SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

"**_YOUR NOT LISTINING LISTIN ARE LISTINING TO_ ME**"He noded his head"_You **NEED TO BE READY FOR THIS** Cuz this is only the beginning._

_"_Ok but you have to answer 4 questions Lexi "_ok_

1. Where are you "_ in _Di'she's lair"ok

_2. A_re you hurt"_ no_

3. Are you in your ranger suit and has he assaulted you Sexually "_no for question 1 and NO WAY for question 2"_

4. "Do you have a wepeon "_yes a pocket knife I always carry even when we are not fighting monsters and my sunglasses are around my neck and Die'Shie sucks at tying knots so I can undo them without my knife and if your wondering, why I am waiting thats because I want everyone to be gone when I make my_ escape. "ok that makes sense I'll buy you time. "Thanks. "OH Before I forget you and Tony need to help me get away"ok be careful. Casy jolted awake RJ TONY DOMINIC I KNOW WHERE LEXI IS! , He came running and slide to a stop,Wait WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT Casey said Tony LEXI-Traped-Di She-must save woah so your telling me Lexi is in Die Shi's Lair as his prisoner. He gave a thumbs up. Ok but how in the Hell of Monkeys are we going to save her Theo gave us his famous WTF look "screw you to dude,anyway...

(some time later)

Ok you ready WAIT so your saying we have to break Lexi out "yep "m k LETS DO THIS CHIZZ!.

(**ENTRENCE**)

Ready Set THIS IS FOR SPARTA! we charged Lexi "What up she was hiding in the alcoves damn I had it planed as shtuff "AW sowwy lets be gone this is creepy. Hey Lex we were like THIS IS FOR SPARTA! " WTF O-O you guys are watching way to many movies. "ah this is amusing DIE SHIE YOU WILL DIE! "oh really ranger GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! "TONY WHEN I SAY GO YOU GO" OK. "READY 3..2...1...**GO! **

(Tony's POV) As soon As I heard Casey scream go I **RAN** as fast as I could with Lexi behind me or so I thought then she droped unconcouise so I carried her. "Come on Lex we are almost home"hmpt Casey"He'll be ok I promise. "L...liar D.d-d..Dieshi is g-g-going t-tt-to kill him I can,t let him die. "Lex **LOOK AT ME I WILL NOT! LET HIM DIE!.**"Okay Tony but i'm scared" Oh darling don't be your safe, please save him. Don't worry "Tony WE ARE NEVER SAFE AND IM SCARED!' "

Aw poor child' "Die SHI RUN WHILE YOU CAN "_RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN BASTERD"_ "I THOUGHT IN AGREEMENT WITH MY GIRLFREIND.

a/n CHAPPIE 3 COMING SOON ;D


End file.
